


Tiramisu be damned

by orphan_account



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: another one of those with Hannibal and Face having their time together.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Kudos: 11





	Tiramisu be damned

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another smut between these two babies. 
> 
> I would be thrilled if you drop a comment of your thoughts on this down below.  
> Only me and me alone are responsible for the grammar mistakes in this lil ficlet so please if you notice anything, please let me know.  
> thank you!

Face's breath hitches, his little voice cries out in a sinful way along with his chest arching forward and his head falling back, eyes flutter shut as the next gentle hit near-perfectly hit his sensitive inner walls. Hannibal drives into him deep, so much harder than before, relentlessly increasing his powerful thrust one after another, reducing the young Lieutenant to all but cries of pleasure that was spreading through his heated body slowly, tormenting his sense of rush and wild and fast and hard. But fast and easy to be done with seemed to never be having a place in Hannibal's vocabulary and Face giggled as his half-melted brain grasped the further planned intentions. Always ahead, three plans ahead. 

  
Yes, he is going to love every bit of this exquisite torture, bringing him to further bliss and Face can't imagine any better way to please Hannibal, to commemorate their day when they first kissed 10 years ago. it was a chaste kiss really, clumsily bumping their noses together on their first try. Face would giggle if he could if it wasn't for another deep thrust into his inner walls that made him see stars once it hit past his sweet spot. Hannibal nosed his stretched neck, lips determined to reach their goal which was sinfully plush lips of his boy. Face eagerly let those soft and hungry mouth devour his, licking their way into him and battling him for dominance. It was sweeter and all the better than anything else he would imagine, divine treat tiramisu that was left in lonesome existence by their now rocking and squeaking bed be damned. 

  
He mewled into the kiss sweetly, rocking his hips gently, meeting Hannibal's. they moved like one, in unison, perfect match, team as they are. A strong hand was placed on his back, fingers lightly circling and soothing, as the power was supporting him and holding him tenderly while he takes charge of the movements for a brief interlude of the love-making. And it felt so good Face was sure he will come any minute now if it weren't for the hand, squeezing at his dick, prolonging his release. His tip leaked, gathering pure pearls od his precome. They dissolved into nothing as soon as they came into contact of a teasing thumb, pulling at the skin, playfully brushing at the swollen and reddened flesh. Face moaned, rolling Hannibal's name from the tip of his tongue like the lowest purr od satisfaction a cat could muster. His lips curled into a devious smile in return of Hannibal's low chuckle in which Face could swear his voice just lowered for a few octaves down and it was such a turn on another trail of pearls liquid slicked his cock. 

  
'Temp, baby look at me' Hannibal mutters softly, coaxing his younger lover's head in for another chaste and tender kiss, pushing his boy down on his back, never pulling out. he reveled at the sight bellow him, is boy was beautiful, so wrecked and passion was written on his face as those cheeks were in a deep shade of red and those blonde untamed curls glued to Face's forehead. He slid his cock once more, as slow as possible. His eyes focused on Face to see everything as he slid into that delicious heat again and again. He faithfully pumps Face's dick, only a little, not enough to bring him up to his high. 

  
Face moans helplessly in luxuriating and sweet sensation of thickness invading his most private part of him and another gliding pressure on his cock. He obeyed and flutters his eyes open, his pearls of blue lapizes, piercing through Hannibal's ice blue ones. He shivers at the praise 'that's it, baby. Such a good boy'. And that's it that does it for Face.   
The moment later he screams, coating Hannibal's fingers in his white juice, some of it falling on his belly and thighs. Hannibal's fucks him trough his peak of orgasm, hitting every spot he knows it makes Face tremble in absolute ecstasy, contentment slowly passing though his hazed mind. Hannibal follows not long after, murmuring sweet nothing into his ear, praising him, mouthing on his neck, placing kisses everywhere. 

  
' I love you' Face managed to say with his voice, what's left of his hoarse groan anyway and noses at Hannibal's cheeks as the older man drops along his side. His lips were caught once more, Hannibal contently groaned as Face returned the favor od devouring his mouth back until their lips were past swollen and red.   
And yes, this was sweeter than tiramisu Face realized as he stretched over his older lover to retrieve the abandoned treat of the perfect mix of mascarpone cream, coffee, and biscuits, feeling happy and warm, his mind fuzzy from all the sex they just had.   
Definitely better. Tiramisu be damned.


End file.
